The Cat Dog/Igor thinks Chew Chew's a Girl Friend Stealer
The Cat Dog/Igor thinks Chew Chew's a Girl Friend Stealer is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise The heroes meet two dogs and their adopted cat sister who behaves like a dog./Igor tries not to get jealous again when he sees Chew-Chew with Bright Eyes. Plot Act 1: The Cat Dog Part One (At the assembly hall in the Pound building, Cooler, Nose Marie, Bright Eyes, and Holly are on stage while the rest are in their seats.) Holly: Ladies, gentlemen, Pound Puppies, and Pound Purries. It gives me, Cooler, Nose Marie, and Bright Eyes great pleasure to introduce our new members of the pound: Chew Chew, July, and Drumstick. (Chew Chew, July, and Drumstick enter and the audience applauds.) Chew Chew: Why, thank you. I really appreciate your hospitality. July: I'm so happy, I could howl. (July howls. All except Bright Eyes, Nose Marie, Cooler, Holly, Chew Chew, and Drumstick get confused looks on their faces.) Catgut: (Awkwardly) Okay, did she just howl? Igor: I wonder if she has the heart of a puppy. Cooler: Don't worry, dudes and dudettes. She was only adopted by Chewster and Drumstick's mom. I absotively hope you'll have a fun time with our new friends. (As everyone else leaves, Igor walks up to July.) Igor: What kind of cat are you? July: I'm a Mongrowlian Black kitten. Igor: A Mongrowlian Black kitten? I've never seen kittens like you before. You must be very rare! Say, Pupnick is from Mongrowlia.as well. July: Cool. (July and Igor walk out of the assembly hall together and into the living room.) July: I was once captured by this character named Frederick Q. Nichol-Bach. Igor: Frederick Q. Nichol-Bach? Who's he? July: He was an animal collector who steals animals from every zoo and habitat there is. However, he's not very bright. Igor: Oh. How did you get adopted? July: To be honest... I don't know. Igor: Hmm... Do you usually scratch behind your ears, play with squeaky toys, and eat dog bones? July: Yep. I feel itchy. Hold on a moment please. (July scratches behind her ears with her feet like a dog.) July: (While scratching) I guess my ears must be very itchy. Igor: I don't blame you. I feel that way too. (Igor scratches his ear with his foot like a cat.) Igor: Mighty itchy today, aren't we? July: Yep. Very itchy. Igor: Say, we got an arcade at our HQ. Wanna come? July: Arcade? I love video games! Sure. Do you have the Adventures of Rainforest Roderick? Igor: Yep. July: Cool! (July and Igor are at the arcade.) July: Whoa! You have Super Magic Siblings! Igor: Yep. (July rushes to an arcade machine.) July: I love that video game! I play it all the time with Drumstick and Chew Chew. Igor: You don't say. July: (Scratching her ear with her foot) Yep. The best part is that I'm good at this game. Igor: Well, how about we find out? July: Okay. Igor: Then, let the round begin! (A while later, July wins the game.) July: Yay! I won! Igor: Whew. I'm beat. You were right. You are good. July: Yep. So, what do you want to do now? Igor: Let's go get something to eat. July: Okay. (Igor and July are at the cafeteria.) Igor: So, what do you want to eat? July: Some dog bones. How about you? Igor: Peanut butter and banana sandwiches. Trivia This is a follow-up to the fan-made short story The New Pups in the Pound. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes Category:Fan made episodes starring July